


Bath time

by bloggingbun



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, Domestic, Fluff, Gabribub, Good omens gabriel, Ineffable Bureaucracy, These 2 just deserve more content, beez is nervous about affection but totally longs for it, good omens - Freeform, good omens beelzebub, prince of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingbun/pseuds/bloggingbun
Summary: Gabriel wants Beelzebub to take a bath. Beelzebub doesn’t want to.In which Gabriel just wants to get things right for their relationship, and Beelzebub is craving affection but doesn’t know how to ask for it.





	Bath time

“Please, Beezie, just try it”   
Gabriel clasped his hands together, slowly approaching the prince of hell who was spitting and hissing at him from the corner of the room.

“No! No no no!” They shrieked, ducking past Gabriel and running out of the room. Gabriel massaged his temples, muttering something rude before beginning to chase after Beelzebub. 

“Just one time! I promise you, it’s very beneficial! Some might say it’s even a good cure for stress, and considering what we have to deal with since the Apocalypse-That-Didn’t-Happen-“   
Beelzebub glared down at Gabriel from the fridge they’d managed to crawl on top of, their eyes narrowing.

“I am not. Taking. A bath."   
They growled, before noticing their hat was slipping off and quickly moved to clap a hand onto it so it wouldn’t fall.   
“Beezie, babe, why not?” Gabriel used his best persuasive voice, his expression as gentle as possible. 

There was a pause. 

“Well- what if you fill it with holy water?!” Beelzebub accused grumpily. It was getting hard to stay crouched on top of the fridge and they were somewhat uncomfortable. 

Gabriel’s smile dropped. “Now you know I wouldn’t do that. C’mon, Beez. Just try it.” 

The prince of hell gave the archangel a very sour look, before throwing themself off the fridge and onto Gabriel. He caught them, barely, with an ungraceful ‘oof’ noise. 

Beelzebub stared right into Gabriel’s eyes, so close their noses were almost touching as Gabriel held them up.   
“If I do this, and I hate it, I will kill you” Beelzebub warned, their fangs showing as they spoke.   
“Oh don’t worry honey, I know” Gabriel teased, producing a grumpy sound from his prince as he carried them into the bathroom. 

The bathroom Gabriel owned was rarely ever used at all, apart from for bathing in. The bathtub was massive, everything white and clean and reflective. Beelzebub felt uncomfortable being somewhere so polished, and the moment Gabriel put them down, their shoes were already leaving mud stains on the tiled floor.

“How long will this take?” Beelzebub muttered, staring at their hands and rocking on their heels slightly.   
“Oh, don’t worry, I can just miracle the bath full. Much easier that way” Gabriel grinned, and with a click of his fingers there was water in the bath, covered by a layer of purple bubble bath. 

Beelzebub stared at it, before looking at Gabriel, and then walking over the bath and making a move to get in. 

“No no-!” Gabriel grabbed them by the waist, pulling them back. “Not with your clothes on, dummy” he laughed, setting Beelzebub down again.   
Beelzebub gave him a wide eyed stare, which quickly narrowed into a scowl. “I knew what I was doing, angel” they hissed. “I wazz just testing you.” They folded their arms, letting a buzzing noise slip out in their irritation. 

“Obviously.” Gabriel grinned. He stood there, gazing at Beelzebub for a few moments, before they looked down at the floor. “Turn around.” They muttered, before scrunching up their face and adding “please”.   
Gabriel smiled and obliged, turning his back to Beelzebub. 

They’d never been this close before, ever. After The-Apocalypse-That-Didn’t-Happen, both of them had been at a loss for what to do, and circumstance had just brought them together. Beelzebub had been the one who suggested they try ‘dating’. Gabriel found them so endearing he could hardly refuse. Before the end of days, all his contact with Beelzebub had been through lesser subjects who did his work for him. When they saw each other for the first time, Gabriel didn’t realise he’d find the prince of hell so...cute. 

Beelzebub started to undress, dumping their sash and jacket on the floor in a messy pile, a frown plastered on their face. They’d never ever admit it aloud, but they’d been pining after Gabriel for years. Even before they’d met, the thought of being with an archangel was unbelievably alluring to Beelzebub. They longed for something other than the constant violence and filth and despair that came with hell. They’d found that something other in Gabriel. 

Beelzebub teetered on the edge of the tub, cautiously dipping a toe into the water before quickly withdrawing it, before gently, carefully sliding into the water. Almost immediately the bathwater changed from a pleasant heather colour to a grimy violet. Beelzebub let themself sink into the water up to their shoulders, before telling Gabriel it was ok for him to turn around. 

Gabriel did, smiling slightly at the sight of the prince of hell sitting grumpily in his bathtub. “Are you ok?”   
He asked gently, moving to lean on the edge of the bathtub.   
Beelzebub nodded, and Gabriel noticed with repressed laughter that they’d kept their fly hat on. 

“Aren’t you getting in too?” Beelzebub asked, an almost expectant tone in their voice.   
“Me?” Gabriel laughed, before smiling. “If that’s what you’d like, sure”   
He straightened up, beginning to remove his clothes. Beelzebub quickly looked away, face colouring. Gabriel thought it funny how embarrassed the prince of hell could get. He, like most other angels, had little to no shame. It was just flesh, after all. Still, he didn’t like Beelzebub being uncomfortable, and quickly slid into the bathwater beside them. 

Swiftly miracling away the grime in the water, Gabriel relaxed against the edge of the bath, sighing contentedly. “You alright, Beez?”   
Beelzebub nodded again, before quietly scooting over to be nearer to Gabriel. “What happens now?” They asked peering up at their angel.   
“I could wash you, if you’d like that” Gabriel suggested, before quickly adding “-but I understand if you don’t want that either.”   
Beelzebub cocked their head to one side. “Go on then” they muttered, before removing their hat and throwing it onto the floor of the bathroom.   
“Do as you please.” 

Smiling, Gabriel reached out to gently rub his thumb in circles on Beelzebub’s cheek. “Relax, Beez. You’re safe with me.” 

Gabriel moved so he was sat with Beelzebub’s back to him, and began carefully washing them, using his favourite lavender scented soap. Beelzebub remained tense at first, before slowly relaxing into his careful touches. It was, admittedly, quite satisfying to see all the grime from their days spent in hell being washed away. Gabriel’s touches were gentle, and careful, and portrayed nothing of the image of the terrifying archangel he was made out to be. Gabriel was a leader, but he was also a lover too. 

Eventually, Gabriel moved to start washing Beelzebub’s hair, running his fingers through the tangled locks and massaging in conditioner and shampoo. Beelzebub would occasionally growl and snap if Gabriel accidentally tugged too hard, but for the most part they were very silent. After Gabriel finished with Beelzebub, he washed himself. Usually he’d take the time to groom his feathers when he was bathing alone, but he felt a little self conscious bringing them out in front of Beelzebub, so he didn’t. Maybe another time. 

“I want to get out” Beelzebub announced suddenly, turning to Gabriel. Their expression was blank, saying nothing, but Gabriel felt like something was wrong.   
“Sure, let me grab you a towel” he smiled reassuringly at them as he got out to go and get them both large, fluffy white towels. Beelzebub got out of the bath, quickly wrapping themself up and wordlessly walking out of the bathroom. Gabriel watched them, before quickly following.   
“Is something wrong?”   
Silence.  
“Beez, is something the matter honey?”   
Silence. 

Beelzebub made a beeline straight for Gabriel’s bed and flopped face first down onto it.   
“Please, Beelzebub. Did I do something wrong?” Gabriel sat down on the bed next to them, smoothing his wet hair back.   
He heard Beelzebub mumble something into the blankets.  
“What?”   
He heard them mumble it again, more forceful this time.   
“Beez, I can’t hear you like this” Gabriel sighed.  
Beelzebub sat up, their cheeks flushed as they did everything in their power to avoid making eye contact with Gabriel.  
“I-I zzaid that-“ they screwed up their face slightly. “Dammit I said that I...found that...tolerable.”  
Gabriel relaxed. So he hadn’t done anything wrong after all.

“Just tolerable?” Gabriel smiled teasingly, putting a finger under Beelzebub’s chin and lifting it up to make them look at him.   
Beelzebub smacked his hand away. “JUST tolerable” They grumbled, trying very hard to conceal a smile.   
Gabriel laughed. “Okay, okay. And maybe, if your lordship can tolerate it, would you like to do that again?” 

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. “Oh, I suppose. You sound very desperate, I’ll consider it.”   
Gabriel smirked. “Your benevolence knows no bounds.”   
“Shut up.” Beelzebub muttered, before glaring pointedly at Gabriel. “I’m cold.”   
Gabriel miracled them dry. “Better?”   
Beelzebub nodded. “And I could do with my clothes. I hate this...towel...thing. It’s so soft and fluffy. It’s repulsive.”   
“Anything for you, Beezie” Gabriel leaned in to give them a quick kiss on the cheek, before sauntering off to get Beelzebub’s clothes, and maybe quickly miracle them clean. 

Beelzebub sat silently on the bed, before bringing a hand up to their cheek where Gabriel had just kissed them. It felt warm and tingly. First looking around self consciously, just incase there happened to be anyone watching, Beelzebub then proceeded to put their face in their hands and let out a small noise of absolute glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! You can probably expect some more GO fanfics, I am in LOVE with this show/book! I know these 2 are such a rare pair, I decided to make somebody content of my own for them. As always, suggestions and feedback are very welcome! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> cherubuni - main  
> sthrnpnsy - GO blog 
> 
> Instagram:  
> cherubuni - main  
> cheruarts - art and cosplay


End file.
